Retorno
by PoopyRose
Summary: Arianne no cree en los cuantos y es la madura de los hermanos..Gabrielle es la soñadora de los 3.. y las dos tendran que viajar al Pais de Nunca Jamas con Peter,pero él se preocupa en devolverle la fantasia a Arianne ya que no cree en hadas.OC/Peter/OC


-Todos los niños crecen.. menos uno..

Así empezaba una de las maravillosas historias de la ya señora mayor Wendy,a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo todavia recordaba perfectamente a Peter Pan y su historia habia pasado a sus hijos y ahora se la contaba a sus pares de ojos la miraban con gran atencion, menos un par, que miraba a su abuela pero no acababa de creerse todo eso del todo.. Era una niña de más o menos trece años, tenia el cabello largo, ondulado y un color entre el rubio y el pelirrojo... Todo el mundo que habia conocido a la hermosa joven Wendy o la habia visto en fotos, decia que su nieta mayor, Arianne, era su viva imagen de pequeña pero solo se diferenciaban en los ojos, pues Arianne los tenia de un color marron chocolate muy cálidos pero facciones eran las de una muñeca, tenia la piel blanca y suave, y algunas pecas adornaban sus pómulos haciendola ver casi exactamente igual a su querida abuela, lástima que no tubieran la misma mentalidad, pues Arianne era responsable, madura y pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de creia en cuentos, ni en magia y mucho menos en Peter otra niña que estaba a su lado, era uno o dos años menor que ella, si que observaba a su abuela con cierta atencion y fascinacion; tenia el pelo corto, liso y de un color castaño oscuro que destacaba por su piel blanca como el marfil y sus ojos eran de un azul cielo la soñadora de los hermanos, la que siempre ideaba planes y cuentos nuevos que aportaba a las sesiones de su abuela, y se llamaba más pequeño se llamaba Erik y solo tenia cuatro años, estaba en la edad de jugar, reir y creer en cuentos y magia pues su cuento favorito era el del "niño que no crecia"; Peter el pelo pelirrojo intenso y su carita estaba decorada por una lluvia de pecas, muchas más que Arianne, y sus mejillas siempre estaban sonrosadas.

-Arianne, querida,¿Que no te gusta la historia?-Preguntó, interrumpiendose, Wendy al ver la expresion aburrida de su nieta mayor.

-Pues, sinceramente,no.-Dijo con un suspiro calmoso, aburrido.-Es solo un cuento, no existe tal niño que nunca crece y no existe ese pais de nunca jamas.. Hasta el nombre no es original en absoluto..-Empezó a criticar la niña cruzandose de brazos.

Wendy echó una mirada a Erik y a Gabrielle que observaban la escena pasmados, uno con ganas de llorar ante las palabras tan duras de su hermana y la otra empezando a enfadarse.

-Pero Arii, cariño..-Suspiró, sabia que con su nieta Arianne no podria hacer nada, nunca habia conseguido sacarle una sonrisa o una exclamacion en sus sesiones de cuentos.-Son solo cuentos para niños..-Dijo finalmente intentando hacer que dejara el tema y se divirtiera un poco más con sus cuentos.

-¡Pues es un cuento estúpido!-Gritó Arianne levantandose del suelo.-¡No existe Peter Pan, ni Nunca Jamas..! ¡Ni las hadas!-Repitió esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Abu, como que solo son cuentos?¡Dijistes que Peter Pan existia..!-Puchereó el niño pequeño y se refugió en brazos de su hermana niña que miraba a su hermana mayor enfurruñada, no habia abierto la boca ni un instante, pues sabia que si lo hacia acabaria todo esto más mal todavia...

-Pues yo pienso ir a Nunca Jamas, me haré amiga de una hada, y conseguiré que Peter Pan me enseñe a volar y nos hagamos amigos.-Dijo despues de devatir entre hablar o seguir la miró ceñuda.

-¡Pues sigue volando, como bien dices! ¡Sigue en las nubes y asi no creceras nunca!

-¡No tengo intencion de crecer para que te enteres! ¡Tu si quieres crecer, ser una amargada que no cree en nada pues alla tu!-Le gritó Gabrielle con un tono muy puso una mueca y Wendy detectó que la habia echo dañ no era una niña muy sociable, y no tenia muchos amigos en el colegio y justamente Gabrielle, que tenia muchos y era muy sociable, le habia dado donde más le giró para que no le vieran los ojos llenos de lágrimas y caminó deprisa pero decidida hacia afuera de la habitacion, cerrando con un portazo y despues se dirigió a su habitacion donde se encerró y se tiró a la cama y allí empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

--

lo que quedó cuando Arianne se fué.Wendy acostó a los niños en sus respectivas camas y les dió un beso en la frente y se machó de la habitacion se removió en su cama y miró rápidamente hacia la ventana, la cual siempre, sin saber por que, estaba vió una sombra y un rayo de luz que se movieron rápidos, pero sigilosos, por fuera de la casa hacia la habitacion de al lado; La habitacion de Arianne..

Gabrielle se levantó rápidamente, fué a un cajon y cogió una vela la encendió y salió despacio de su habitacion y se dirigió a la de su hermana...

--

Se echó a un lado, al otro.. No podia rostro lindo, como el de una muñeca de porcelana, estaba rojo y húmedo por las lágrimas, al igual que sus ojos..De repente, oyó un chasquido detras de ella, justo en el lado de la ventana al que estaba dandole la espalda y empezó a tener en un signo de valentia, la niña se giró como pudo en la cama hasta quedar en frente de unos ojos verdes azulados que la miraban comprensiva pero tiernamente...

CONTINUARA....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoola ^^ este es mi primer fic sobre Peter Pan y dentro de un rato o mañana subiré el segundo ;)

ESPERO RR (LLL

PoopyRose (LLLLLLLLLLLL


End file.
